Burn 2
Burn 2 is a thriller film. Background Burn 2 is a followup to previous film, Burn. It was released on January 1st 1950. Plot The film starts where the previous film ended, with Judy and Gloria screaming as the door opens to reveal the attacker but with their mask off and hood down they notice that it is in fact Sandra. Judy notices Martha, Connie and Emily are all tied up in the room. She shouts angrily in Heffish and charges at Sandra, once again taking her down. She demands she must tell her why she did her actions and how. Sandra explains calmly to her that she had never forgotten the bullying about her being uglier than the other girls and had plotted revenge for many years. She managed to swap herself with a fake Sandra. Judy is raged by this. Sandra has tears coming out from her eyeballs but she tells Judy she should be more careful in the future. Judy is confused by Sandra's meaning of so until she discovers that Sandra has stabbed her. The evil Sandra rolls her off her and she starts to battle with Gloria. She threatens Gloria with her knife before dropping it and running. Gloria decides not to chase after her and calls for help. They are all taken to hospital and they are all confirmed as alive, safe, healthy and happy creatures. The film moves on a month and they are all happily at Emily's house chatting in the kitchen. They hear a knock outside and Emily opens it to find Sandra who pushes her way in. Sandra has now dyed her hair white instead of ginger and she is wearing a lot of makeup. She also appears to have larger boobs. Sandra threatens them all with a knife and tells them that she will get her revenge. Emily tells Sandra to go away and pushes the knife out of her hand, giving it over to Gloria. Sandra is upset by this and goes into a rant and starts fighting with Emily who grabs the knife and accidently pops Sandra's boobs, which are actually revealed to just be two balloons. Sandra is devastated by this and leaves. The film moves onto the next day where Martha and James, her boyfriend, are walking to school. They are chattering happily until Martha notices Sandra standing in the distance watching them. She charges into school with James. The next day Judy, Connie and Emily are strollin' with each other when they come across Martha's dead body in a childrens playground. She has been tied to a slide as if she is going down it. Judy is disgusted by this discovery while Emily calls the police. Connie sobs and cuddles her dead body. Martha is taken away and Gloria rushes up to see if it is true. Emily confirms this. They all notice Sandra staring at them in the distance and watch her for a while before deciding that as Sandra always used to lose staring competions she would probably continue with this one. They all get into Emily's new car and as they suspected, Judy sees that Sandra is still staring. Gloria has the girls over at her house for a sleepover. Judy looks out of the window and sees that Sandra is in the garden staring up at them. When the other girls come over, she has disappeared. They believe that she just imagined it and they all move on from Sandra. Judy wakes up in the morning first to find she is lying out in the garden in her sleeping bag and Sandra is standing over her evil grinning with a rope in her hands. Judy screams and shouts for the other girls. As they are running down, Sandra whispers in her ear "you're next" and disappears into the long grass. They are all now being careful and trying to protect Judy. At school, Judy sees Sandra standing on the roof but once again as they all look, she is gone. Judy is walking home from school alone the same day and is stressed out, constantly checking around about herself. She looks back and when she turns round again she finds Sandra standing in front of her. The scene ends with Sandra evil grinning. The girls are all looking for her when Connie comes across her body. She calls the girls first and they come and have a look around the area first. Emily checks her pockets for any obvious clues that Sandra has put to possibly frame one of the other girls and she finds a note from "Emily" asking her to meet her at the place. They take the note and call the police. Emily leaves. The same night, Emily is getting ready for her bedtime shower when she hears a noise outside. She looks out and sees nothing and goes on with life. She rips up the note and bins it angrily. She goes into the bathroom and locks herself in. She pulls over the shower curtain to find Sandra lying in a pool of blood. Cast Joan Dareo - as Emily Louise Wared - as Judy Edith Fahem - as Martha Esther Brown - as Sandra Audrey Swaroe - as Gloria Cora Terlan - as Connie Keith Taxea - as James